


3 A.M.

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare opportunity makes itself known and Alfred will not allow it to slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

 

**3 A.M.**

Being a parent is tough. Always have to give up things to care for your child or children. Giving up a social life, censoring yourself and hiding inappropriate things, blocking inappropriate channels that you love on TV, and most of all giving up sex. Not that you would give it up completely, but the chances for it are so, so, so, very, very, fleeting with children around the house. Although America and Russia knew this, they had found one of those rare chances one night.

The twins were down for the night, tucked away in there monster and ghost free rooms with nightlights shining dimly. America sat on his bed realizing this, and the fact that he didn't feel as tired and worn down as he usually did at the end of the day. The first thing to pop into his head at this realizations was sex, and with Russia drying off from a shower in front of him he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.

"So, Ivan... You're not tired at all are you?"

The Russian quirked a brow at the question and straightened up as he slipped on his boxer briefs.

"No, not really for once."

This was all America needed to hear before he crawled to the foot of the bed and grabbed the older nation. He yanked him over the trunk that rested at the foot of their bed and put him onto the mattress. Ivan was stunned by the quick movement and at the quick reminder that Alfred was quite strong for such a young country. He looked up to see Alfred over him and felt him straddling his hips. He was going to ask what exactly his husband was trying to do when soft lips were placed against his own. America's kiss was persistent and needy, which was just what Russia needed to get his head in order and kiss back. He didn't know what the reason was for America's behavior, but he wasn't going to fight it.

Ivan placed his hands on Alfred's hips as he allowed the honey blonde to slip his tongue into his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose and moved his hands to squeeze Alfred's ass. Alfred groaned into their kiss and Ivan just squeezed harder then pushed upwards, making Alfred rub against him. The honey blonde broke the kiss to let out a gasp and panted as Ivan moved his hips to have him grind his lower half against Ivan's.

"You like this da?"

The American groaned at hearing the question, the words laced with Ivan's thick accent.

"Y-Yeah, Vanya. Fuck me," Alfred said through a moan as he began to rock his hips by himself.

Ivan was quick to agree and rocked his hips upwards into Alfred as he captured the American's kiss swollen lips. The two moaned into the kiss as they rocked against each other. Alfred moved his hands to trail down Ivan's body, rubbing over the slightly damp skin and body hair. He trailed his fingers over Ivan's chest and rubbed a finger over one of the ash blonde's nipples. The action earned America a disapproving grunt and Alfred just pulled back from the kiss to laugh lightly. Ivan gave an unamused look and flipped the blonde over; putting him on his back and effectively killing his laughter.

"No need to get all mad Vanya. You know you like it," teased Alfred as Ivan glared at him from above.

"Nyet, you are delusional Alfred."

The honey blonde just scoffed, but had a smile on his face. Ivan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to latch his lips onto America's neck. He placed kisses along the smooth skin and moved his hands to go under Alfred's night shirt and go up his nipples. The honey blonde's breath hitched as he felt the older nation rub one of his nipples and pinch the other.

"See, it is you that enjoy this treatment," Ivan stated as he smirked at the honey blonde.

"F-Fuck you."

Russia smiled at hearing the threat and continued on with teasing the teasing the younger nation. He pulled off Alfred's shirt and moved down his body to take one of the, now red, nipples into his mouth. He licked the perk nub repeatedly, while using his hand to rub over the other, then bit down on it gently. Alfred arched into Ivan as he did this and shoved a hand in his hair and tried pulling him up.

"S-Stop it! F-Fuck me already," America hissed out.

"So impatient."

Alfred rolled his eyes at the comment and yanked on Ivan's hair to make the older man do as he wished. Ivan winced slightly then grabbed Alfred's hand from his hair and put it above his head, pinning it there. He then took his other hand from clutching the bedding and put it with the other to pin both his arms above his head. Alfred just bit his lip in anticipation and watched Ivan reach over to his nightstand for lube and a condom.

When he had the items he needed he instructed Alfred to not move his hands from where they were and proceeded to take off Alfred's boxers. Alfred had eagerly complied and kept his hands above his head while also lifting his butt for the boxers to slip off with ease. Once gone Alfred spread his legs wide as Ivan opened up the lube and poured some into his hand. He coated his fingers thoroughly before grabbing Alfred's leg and pushing it back; spreading the American's ass open more, showing off his entrance, and bringing his ass up into the air. He had a soft smirk on his face as he looked over Alfred's flushed body: his cock was hard and his hole twitched, and the look on Alfred's face made him just want to plow into the blonde. The idea had his cock throbbing, and he wondered how long it had been since the last time they had sex. But now, it didn't matter since his husband was practically screaming at him to fuck him into the mattress.

Russia moved his lubed hand to America's entrance and ran his fingers over the twitching hole. Moving in circles, enjoying the soft moans and gasps Alfred gave, before working a finger in. Alfred let out a hiss as the finger went in deeper and after a minute or two a second finger joined in to work him open. Ivan groaned at the tight feel of the American's entrance and could barely restrain himself from just taking his fingers out and shoving his manhood inside.

Soon Ivan had Alfred moaning and arching off the bed as he prepped with two fingers. He eventually added a third and Alfred pushed down on the digits inside him, hitting his prostate, and cried out for more. Ivan was eager to comply with the request, and took his fingers out and quickly put on the condom before pushing his manhood inside the American. Alfred clawed at the bed as the thick cock went inside and Ivan held onto his hips as he eased in. Once he was fully sheathed in his husband, he took the honey blonde's hands and put them back over his head. This time he kept his hand on them and put the other to Alfred's cheek to keep his face up towards him as he leaned down more to kiss him. The kiss was soft and loving and had Alfred drowning in it, but he snapped out of it when he felt Ivan draw his hips back then bring them forward.

Alfred gasped and arched off the bed as the ash blonde continued to pump his hips. America wanted to claw at the bed and cling to the older country, but Russia still had him pinned to the mattress. He groaned and tried to break free, but Ivan just tightened his grip and began to thrust harder and faster. America felt like he was melting, not having sex for God-knows-how-long and then getting pounded into the bed was intense and perfect. He moaned and cried out for Ivan. Ivan kept his grip on Alfred's hands and growled out for the honey blonde along with intangible Russian that had Alfred shivering.

America groaned and finally mangaged to pull himself free from Russia. He quickly latched onto the older nation; his fingers digging into Ivan's back as he pounded harder.

"O-OH Fffffuuucck! V-Vanya!"

Russia groaned and moved his hands to steady himself better since Alfred was now free. He thought about flipping them over and having the honey blonde ride him for the rest of it when something horrifying happened.

"PAPA WHY ARE YOU HURTING DADDY?!"

This shout cut through the foggy blissed out minds of both nations, and they instantly stopped what they were doing. Alfred snapped his eyes open and looked over to the bedroom door to see two seven year olds staring in worry and horror. It was also then that they both realized they must have been extremely loud, well mostly Alfred and bed, during their rare chance for sex.

"A-Alfred…"

The honey blonde snapped out of his daze at hearing his name being whispered, and quickly shoved Ivan off him.

"Oh my God! Ivan get off," he hissed out as he shoved the man off and tried to cover himself with the bedding.

Ivan was just as panicked at Alfred, though it got worse with the shove and he found himself being pulled out of Alfred then, in the midst of Alfred covering up, falling off the bed. The sheets having been pulled out from under him while his balance was still off from the shove. He fell off the bed on his side of it, which thankfully meant the children couldn't see anything of him, but his legs that laid against the bed. Alfred was bright as a cherry as he covered himself up in sheets and blankets, not giving a damn about the naked Ivan on the floor.

"H-Hey kids," he said nervously.

The instant he said it the twins came up to him and gave scrutinizing looks.

"Are you okay Daddy," asked Anya as she eyed the bruising Alfred had on his neck and wrists.

"How bad did Papa hurt you," asked Allen as he glared over in his Papa's direction then took his Daddy's hand.

"W-What? No, no I'm fine honest!"

The twins didn't believe it and Alfred had no idea how to dig himself out of this situation.

"Don't lie Daddy! You said lying causes cancer!"

"Yeah! Besides you was yelling and stuff!"

The twins crossed their arms and stared at their daddy waiting for an answer.

"U-Uh…" Alfred looked over to Ivan who was still laying on the floor with his legs up. He knew the other was perfectly fine and was just leaving him to deal with the situation himself. "U-Uh, Papa wasn't hurting me okay, it, what… what he was doing was really good—I mean…" Alfred let out a muffled curse then got off the bed. "See I'm fine! Now let's go to bed okay?"

The twins were still disapproving, but Alfred just started shoving them out the door and down the hall to their room.

After a long time of lying his ass off and saying that Ivan was trying to help him out because of a nightmare the twins were finally satisfied and put back to bed. When Alfred finally got back to his room he saw Ivan giving the thousand-yard stare to the ceiling while wearing his pajamas and laying on a beddingless bed. Alfred sighed and walked into the room, closed the door, then laid down beside him.

It was a long silent moment before Ivan spoke.

"What did you tell them?"

Alfred let out a sigh and looked over to the ash blonde in despair.

"I had a nightmare and you were trying to help me out… and that you tend to sleep naked. They believed it though… I think…"

Ivan groaned and slapped a hand to his face then rolled over to put his back to Alfred.

"How, how much did they see?"

Alfred blushed darkly at the question.

"U-Uh, I'm not sure, but I think they showed up after I got my arms free."

Russia groaned even more and curled in on himself as he imaged the mental scarring he just gave his kids and himself. America gave a groan himself as he realized how after this the kids would probably keep a close eye on them, and how this was probably the last time they would have sex unless they dumped the kids on Canada or whoever. He was surprisingly still in the mood after everything and he really wanted to have sex. He rolled over onto his side, putting his back against Ivan's, and looked at the time. It was only midnight.

"So… You wanna try this again?"

Ivan stayed curled up on his side of the bed, ignoring the question. Alfred huffed and burst out of the bedding to roll Ivan over against his will then straddle him.

"Alfred, stop it! Do you honestly think doing it will be a good thing after what just happened?!"

"Well, not right now… Like three o'clock… ish…"

Russia gave an unamused look and America gave an innocent one.

"Nyet."

"Please?"

"Nyet."

"Come on! Please," asked Alfred desperately as he bounced a little and clasped his hands together.

Ivan grunted at the bouncing and glared at the honey blonde. He didn't understand how, after being caught by their own kids, Alfred could still be in the mood. How he could sit on top of him completely naked and covered in hickies and bite marks bouncing on top of him as he begged for— Ivan stopped his internal ranting as he realized just how America was behaving and he found himself getting hard from it. He inwardly berated himself and tried to calm down, but the more America begged and bounced the more he found himself wanting to agree.

"Fine!"

The honey blonde stopped mid-bounce and looked at Ivan amazed.

"Really?"

"Da, but only at three."

Alfred gave a disappointed gasp and Ivan just looked at him with a "take it or leave it" look on his face.

"Fuck, fine. Three a.m. it is then."

Ivan gave a pleased nod then reached up and pulled Alfred down on top of him and kissed him deeply. Pushing his tongue basically down Alfred's throat then sucking on the American's own tongue as he neared the end of the kiss. He ended the kiss with a nip to Alfred's lip and smacked Alfred's bare ass for good measure. The honey blonde yelped at the smack, but the sting made him moan afterwards and he licked his lips.

"Is it three yet?"

"Nyet, that was to hold you over until then. Now good night you sex obsessed teenager."

Alfred gave an offend gasp, but got off of Ivan and laid down on his side on the bed.

"Fine, good night you horny old man."

The Russian rolled his eyes at the comeback and went to sleep.

**......**

When the sound of R. Kelly erupted from Alfred's phone the blonde practically ripped his phone off its charger to silence it. He stared at the device wondering why the hell he was woken up from a sex dream at three in the morning when it hit him. He had set the alarm _to_ have sex! (Thus the R. Kelly alert tone.)

Alfred knew this to be true and looked over to Ivan still asleep. He was still exhausted himself, would love to just go back to sleep, but no Russia said 3am and damn it, it was 3am.

"Ivan. Ivan, wake uuuuuuupp."

Alfred crawled over it Ivan and straddled his sleeping form. He called out for the older nation to wake up and even shook him, but he wouldn't wake. Alfred heaved a sigh and decided to just start without the man.

"You brought this upon yourself Vanya," Alfred said smiling tiredly at the sleeping Ivan and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste at first, but as Alfred placed more of them he deepened them little by little. He placed his hands on Ivan's face to keep his head forward and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. He let out a breath through his nose then broke the kiss as a yawn fought out of him. He shook his head after he yawned to wake himself up and tried to hype himself up by chanting _'This is for sex!'_ repeatedly in his head. Even though he was doing this he still felt half asleep and he knew he'd wake up more if Ivan was awake too.

"You suck," he whispered to the Russian then leaned back down to place kisses on Ivan's neck.

He placed kisses along the pale skin then started sucking on it, leaving dark marks behind. Ivan gave a soft moan in his sleep and craned his neck, which allowed Alfred more room to move. Alfred smiled at the action, but kept going, not wanting to disappoint his sleeping husband.

When he was satisfied Alfred pulled back and admired the large dark spots that littered Ivan's neck and parts of his shoulder that his shirt took to covering up. Ivan was still sound asleep and a faint pink tinted his face. Alfred took a deep breath as he fought off another yawn. He then moved down Ivan's body and shoved his hands up Ivan's shirt. He rubbed his hands over Russia's torso, enjoying the soft feel of his skin and body hair, and the well-defined muscle underneath it all.

"I married a silver fox," Alfred muttered to himself then giggled as he began to tease Ivan's nipples.

He rubbed the pads of his fingers over the nubs and found them to perk up under his touch. He felt his own face heat up as he watched Ivan's darken slightly.

"So ya are sensitive here. Liar," Alfred stated as he rubbed and pinched each nub and listened to the barely audible noises Ivan was making.

He smirked sleepily and moved the shirt up to place his mouth on one of the nipples. He ran his tongue over it then sucked on it like Ivan had fun doing when he was pregnant. The action earned him a gasp from the sleeping country and he pulled back as quick as possible. Even in his groggy state of mind he knew if Ivan caught him right there he'd be dead. He watched Ivan for a moment, taking in the way his breathing started to even out again, and after a time he gave a sigh of relief.

The honey blonde yawned again and shook his once more before going about the task at hand. He moved down Russia's body more, sitting between the slight gap in his legs, and reached forward to put his hand on the bulge in Ivan's pants. The Russian wasn't all that hard, but America was going to change that. He rubbed the thick manhood through the pajama pants and underwear and looked up to Ivan who remained unresponsive. Alfred frowned at that then reached up to grip the waistband of the pajama pants and gently eased the pants off of Ivan. It was bit of a struggle since Ivan was heavy and Alfred was still exhausted, but the honey blonde managed to remove the pants. He then reached to put his hand back on Ivan, but changed his mind. He climbed up the Russian's body and reached over to his nightstand to grab lube and a condom as he remembered that he needed those items. He set them aside on the bed then laid his naked lower half on top of Ivan's; he had never put on his clothes after their first attempt at sex.

The American straddled the older country and began to rock himself against him, grinding their crotches together. He let out a huff and moaned as he felt Ivan starting to stiffen as well as his own manhood. He moved his hands from the bedding to Ivan's torso and began to rut faster; his breathing becoming labored as he moved against the older man. Alfred's blue eyes focused on Ivan's face and noticed that he had a dark blush staining his pale skin and soft moans escaped him.

"I-Ivan, wake up already," demanded Alfred as he saw the Russian's face scrunch up.

Alfred rolled his hips and moved to put his hands on Ivan's legs as he rocked easier and faster. He threw his head back and panted as he felt his cock completely hard against Ivan's erection. The large manhood was straining in the boxer briefs the Russian wore and a wet spot was beginning to form as Alfred grinded. Ivan let out a breathy moan and had labored breathing as the honey blonde moved. His violet eyes were scrunched up in confusion, and eventually cracked up.

"F-Fuck I can't wait any longer for your old self to wake up," Alfred groaned out and leaned forward to pull Ivan's cock through the opening of his boxers.

Russia gasped and opened his eyes more as he felt something wet cover his manhood. He tried to catch his breath as he opened his tired eyes and saw America on him. His naked form still covered in the hickies and bite marks from earlier. His manhood completely erect and leaking as he lowered himself onto Ivan's own manhood. This didn't register in his head until he felt the familiar tight heat that always occurred during sex and snapped his eyes open completely as Alfred gave a throaty moan.

"G-Glad yer finally awake," Alfred said as he panted and adjusted to the thick cock inside him.

"A-Alfred, chto ty delayesh'?"

"To tired for Russian," Alfred breathed out as he looked at the confused country.

Russia didn't understand a thing with his groggy mind, but once Alfred started to move he managed to figure out what America was doing. He groaned and moved his hands to latch onto Alfred's hips once he felt him started to rock quickly. Ivan felt like he should know why this was happening, but couldn't think of a damn thing with Alfred riding him.

"A-Alfred," Russia growled out as he dug his fingers into Alfred's hips.

The honey blonde groaned and moved faster. He knew his movements were kind of sloppy since he was exhausted, and Ivan was still half asleep so he couldn't very much take over, but he could care less. They were finally having sex and he was going to see it through this time! He leaned down to kiss Ivan and the Russian had not been all that prepared for it. The kiss turned out to be a mess, like two awkward teens having a first kiss. Russia blinked rapidly when the kiss ended and America just smiled at him and rocked faster.

"F-Fuck," America groaned out as he rocked harder.

Russia moaned as the American seemed to have tightened even more around his manhood and felt like he was melting inside of him. He began to buck up into Alfred, which had him crying out for Ivan. The two bucked and rocked against each other at a fast pace that had them both climaxing in no time. Alfred dug his nails into Ivan's arms as he came hard; his white cum splattering all over Ivan and himself as he let out a strangled moan of the Russian's name. Ivan growled out expletives in Russian along with Alfred's name as he came into the American's ass. He groaned as he felt his cum oozing out of Alfred, and the honey blonde moaned then fell forward. They both gave an "Oof" at the collision, but didn't bother to move.

America let out a groan and shivered on top of Russia, as he felt his husband's manhood go limp and slip out of him slowly with a wet pop. Ivan shifted under Alfred as the honey blonde yawned and winced when something poked him. He reached down by his thigh and pulled up a shiny blue and squishy square with "Trojan" written across it. He yawned as he looked at it then tossed it off the bed, not caring for whatever the object was. He was exhausted and even more exhausted now than ever. Alfred was already passed out on top of him so he just gently eased the blonde off of him and grabbed the bedding to cover them up before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**Translations:**

Nyet/Da – No/Yes

A-Alfred, chto ty delayesh'? – A-Alfred, what are you doing?

***Ah yes, sleepy, sloppy, sex. With a mentally scarring moment for the children when they are told about it later in their lives but a scarring moment for Russia forever. Just lovely xp* As Always-Hope you enjoyed it and Reviews welcomed!* (Also the R. Kelly song I was thinking of was Sex Me if you was curious ^J^)**


End file.
